Angel of Chaos
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: The last suvivor of a massive war tries to prevent the same thing from happening again. I don't own Sailor Moon. reviews gladly appreciated.


Prologue 

            Death surrounded him in all of its dark glory. The vicious war between the Silver Moon kingdom, The Negaverse, and The Rouge scout Sailor Galaxia has ended. The victor wiped the purple blood of a youma off of his face. He began to lean on what use to be Sailor Galaxia's golden sword. He can't even remember how he got the sword from her. He sat down on a humongous mound of dead bodies. His sky blue hair had fallen from its usual ponytail. He looked around him. The sky was pitch black except from the frequent lightning strikes. The ground was littered in human and monster corpses. He couldn't believe it. He was the last being left on earth. He raised the gold sword in front of him and stared at his reflection. He would die a lonely death. The sailor scouts had fallen to the power of Galaxia and the Negaverse saw this as their chance and tried to destroy what remained of the world. Then Neo Queen Serenity transformed into Sailor Cosmos and started to fight Galaxia. He being a new soldier in the Silver Moon Army watched in agony as his comrades in arms where destroyed by youma's and stray blast from Cosmos and Galaxia. Some how Cosmos knocked the golden sword out of Galaxia's hand and it slid to his feet like it was his fate to wield the sword. He bent over and picked the sword up and the rest is a blank. 

"HELLO!" A voice called out. The blue haired kid picked up the sword and took a defensive stance. "Who's there?" He responded. "It is I Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate." She responded. "Who are you and why do you have that sword?" Pluto asked as she walked closer to him. "I am Ayn and I don't know why I have this sword." He answered. He checked the Time Guardian out and noticed the big gash on her left side. "Pluto you need to sit down. That wound is pretty bad." He said as he put his hands on her waist. "Its alright. I'm going to die in a few minutes anyway." She said with a smile on her face. "I have came to send you the last survivor of out universe to another dimension. This one is dead. This battle has caused a major imbalance in the powers of our universe and it is about to destroy itself." She said. Then she began to cough up blood. "What about you. Can't you come with me?" He asked. "No Ayn. Let me begin." Pluto said as she summoned the silver crystal to her. "This is the weapon that every evil has been after since Serenity found it so long ago. Now give me the Golden Sword." Pluto said. Ayn obeyed and gave it to her. Then a silver glow started to emit from the crystal and the sword started to glow gold. Then in a brilliant flash the two merged to form a silver katana. "This is called the chaos sword. Sailor Galaxia was possessed by Chaos and one of her goals was to complete this sword. This sword contains great good and evil in it. And it is powerful enough to corrupt even the purest of souls."  Pluto said as she turned her garnet rod into a sheath.  "Why are you giving this sword to me if it is this powerful?" Ayn asked looking a bit skeptical. "Look around you. You somehow won a war of the most powerful people in the universe. You are the warrior of Chaos. You must go to the next dimension and make sure this doesn't happen." Pluto said as she fell to the ground. "PLUTO!" Ayn said as he ran to her side. "Don't worry about me. That sheath use to be the time key to the time gate. It has enough power to hold the powers of the chaos sword in check and to get you to your destination now go before the universe dies." Pluto said as she closed her eyes. "But Pluto. Why me? I'm a nobody. I have no power. I'm just a lowly soldier." He said. "…" She was dead. He looked down at her ageless body and grabbed the sword. The sheath started to glow and encased him in a garnet field. Tears fell down his face as he looked at all of the fallen bodies on the ground. This world was truly dead. Now it was up to him to make sure this doesn't happen where he is going next. Then in a garnet flash he disappeared.

            "Darien, did you see that. A star just went out!" Serena said as she held onto Darien after one of their dates. "Yeah I saw it. I wonder what happened." Darien said. They enjoyed to peace after they had defeated Mistress 9 and stopped the revival of Pharaoh 90. They thought that the world would be this way until the coming of the Crystal Tokyo. But they were wrong. Rei stood in front of the sacred fire praying like she usually does then she went white as a sheet. "Rei are you alright? Chad asked as he saw his friend go pale all of a sudden. "Yes I'll be fine.  I just need to be alone." Rei said. "OK I'll be next door if you need me." He said as he shut the door behind him. As soon as the door shut she pulled out her communicator. "Luna. We need to call a emergency meeting and fast!"  

Thirty minutes later all the girls where all gathered at Rei's Temple. "This better be good. I wasn't finished with my date." Serena whined. "Be quiet Serena this is important." Luna said. "Rei said she had a vision that a great evil is on the way!" "What's new its always a "great evil" on the way. We always come out on top." Serena said. "Yeah she has a point." Lita said "I say that we just call it a night and well deal with this new opponent later." "Yeah I agree with them we are the unstoppable Sailor Scouts!" Mina said as she stood up. "Who's going to come against us!" "I don't know. We still need  to be cautious. You never know what the might bring." Ami said. "Ami you need to chill out. Relax." Serena said as she put her hands on her shoulder. "At least we should tell Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru." Ami said. "No one knows where they are right now. They said their going to train Hotaru so she can be a great asset to us." Artemis said. "Well this meeting is over catch ya'll later!" Serena said as she ran down the stairs. "Serena come back!" Rei yelled angrily. "She's right we're unstoppable." Lita said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh I'm late!" Rini said as she ran down the road. She had got the call for the meeting but she missed the bus. She reached the next bus stop. The bus started to leave. "HEY WAIT!" Rini yelled. The bus sped down the road then a boy appeared in front of the bus holding a sword in his hand. "OH WATCH OUT!" Rini yelled. The boy looked at the bus and held up the sword in front of him. Rini reached for her locket when she saw the bus start to part around the boy. Then the bus fell over cut in half. "People looked surprised and scared as they quickly got out of the bus. The boy put the katana back in the sheath. "Stop right their. I'm Sailor Mini Moon. I am the champion of love and justice HEY I'M NOT FINISHED!" She yelled as the boy started to run down the street. " Coward! You tried to hurt innocent people and now your running!" She yelled. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Ayn yelled back. "Great just great! What a grand entrance I made." Ayn said as he rounded the corner. He continued to run forward till he saw five girls dressed like the one chasing him. "HEY STOP HIM!" The girl cried. "Just one good thing after another!" Ayn said. He stopped and looked around. He saw a big building. "I'll hide in there." He thought. He pulled the Chaos sword. As soon as he pulled the sword out it sent a wave of air at the five girls. "AHHH! WATCH OUT!" One of the girls yelled. They all hit the ground. "Sorry…" Ayn said. Then he ran into the building. When he got in the building he saw people laughing and moving from store to store. "Welcome to East Tokyo Mall." The security guard said. "I'm sorry but I must tell you to put that sword away. People might think that it's real…" He said as he touched his sword. He pulled his hand back and it was bleeding. He went for his gun and Ayn hit him with the hilt of the sword. Seeing this made the bystanders start screaming as Ayn held the sword to his throat. "I.I'm sorry don't kill me." The guard begged for his life. "Leave the man alone!" He looked behind him and their where those same girls. He ran and jumped into a near by store. "Damn, I can't let those girls see my face." He said. He looked at the shop owner. "Ahh you can have anything you want." He said as he ran out the door. He put the sword back in the sheath once again. "This sword is more trouble than it's worth." He said as he looked around the store. He needed a disguise so he wouldn't be bothered all the time. He ran into an old Matrix display. He looked it over. He took all of the clothes off of one of the mannequins and began to put it on.

"Are you sure he went in here?" Sailor Mars asked. "Yeah. He did jump into this store… or was it the one on the left." Sailor Moon said. "Your hopeless." Mars said. "Hey There you there! What are you doing?" Jupiter asked as she confronted a guy in all black. "Umm I'm just leaving." He said as he started to jog for the door. Jupiter ran in front of him. "Do you think that I'm that stupid. You endangered a lot of people with that over grown kitchen knife. You must pay." "Come on I don't want to hurt you." He said as he reached into his trench coat. Jupiter rushed him not giving him enough time to pull the sword. He put his fist forward to block the blows. Jupiter launched a fierce attack at the unknown swordsman. He held his block but he backed away. He looked behind him to see that the other five girls where behind him. "I apologize for what I'm about to do." He said. "What?" Jupiter said. She threw a punch and he caught her hand and then he punched her in the stomach and then finished her with a right jab to the face. She slid into a wall. He stood upright again. "Sorry I'll go check on her." He replied as he walked towards the. "No! You'll pay!" Mars yelled. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow rushed towards the unknown warrior. Just as it was about to hit him a garnet force field surrounded him dissipating the arrow. The scouts looked surprised. The warrior bent over and put his hand to her throat. "What are you going to do with me?" Jupiter asked. "Nothing. Just making sure you're not hurt." He said as he smiled. "Who are you?" Jupiter said. "I'm just a warrior of Chaos." He replied as he made his way towards the door. The girls ran to Jupiter's side. "Are you OK?" Mercury asked. "Yeah." Jupiter said as she got up. "What did he say to you?" Venus said. "Nothing. He just checked me over." Jupiter replied.

Ayn ran across the roof of the building. He decided this was the best way to travel since his last confrontation with the scouts of this dimension. He jumped from building to building. He couldn't believe what he was doing. It had to be the sword. He yelled as his coat flapped through the wind. Then he had this weird feeling and he stopped and he caught a rose in his hand. "Who are you?" Ayn asked the well-dressed individual. "I'm Tuxedo Mask.  And you will pay for what you have done terrifying the people of this town. Prepare yourself!" Tuxedo Mask said as he drew his cane and started to rush Ayn. Ayn pulled out his sword and he parried the blow. He went to attack Tuxedo Mask but as he was about to come down with the sword a weird feeling spread through out his body. He stopped and looked around. Tuxedo Mask saw an opening and hit him whit a vicious attack in the face with his cane. Ayn went flying. He planted his sword into a building to stop his momentum. Tuxedo walked over to Ayn. "Start talking." Tuxedo Mask demanded. That feeling rushed over him again. He jumped up and tackled Tuxedo mask. Tuxedo prepared his cane for attack when he saw a black ball of negative energy land where they stood incinerating anything in a 50 ft. radius. "Thanks." Tuxedo Mask said as he helped Ayn to his feet. "Don't thank me yet look." He said as he pointed to a Devil looking youma hovering in the air with his hand trusted forward. "Very good. Very good. I thought I had you both with that shot." The youma said. "Who are you?!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at their attacker. "That doesn't concern you. Just know that where here for your golden crystal." The youma said. Tuxedo Mask looked on surprised that he knew that he had the golden crystal. "Did I surprise you. Well my master thinks that it's easier to get the golden crystal from you than that sliver crystal from the moon princess since you're not as power as she is. So just surrender." "Not a chance!" Tuxedo mask yelled as he threw a rose at him. It hit the youma in the eye. It screamed in pain. "SO BE IT." He said.  His eye glowed and the shadows binded Tuxedo Mask. "DIE!" It yelled as he shot another ball of energy at him.  Tuxedo Mask looked towards his death. Then Ayn jumped up and formed field around him and Tuxedo Mask. The energy dissipated just like Mar's arrow. "Is that all you can do. You're the one who fought the scouts earlier." The youma said. "No." Ayn said as he summoned the Chaos sword to his hand. "Who are you?" The youma asked. "I'm just a warrior of Chaos." He replied. "Hahahaha.  You even say the same phrases. PREPARE TO DIE!" It said as he launched a volley of energy at him. Ayn cut the shadow binds on Tuxedo Mask. "Hey I've never done this before so you might want to move." Ayn said as he smiled. "Ok." Tuxedo said as he jumped to the next building. Ayn placed his fingers on the end of the sword and moved it along the blade energizing the sword. Then he yelled. "CHAOS STRIKE!" He swung the sword releasing the energy. The wave of energy destroyed the youma's attack and slicing it in half. The body fell to the roof of the building he was over. Ayn jumped to the creature. "Ahah. We underestimated you. We were going to ask you to join us but you just made out hit list. You will die along with that guy and those sailor bimbos." The youma said. Ayn put the Chaos Sword through his head. The monster turned to dust. Ayn collapsed. "Are you OK?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "Yeah I just need a place to rest. I don't want the scouts to see me. They're on the way." Ayn said. "Why?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I don't know. That's what the sword wants." Ayn said. "OK But you will explain everything to me." Tuxedo Mask said. "Deal." Tuxedo Mask helped him to his feet and lead him to his apartment.


End file.
